


We can't all be Stiles

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is back, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lydia Knows, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining, Smooph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't barge in here like that, this is a hospital." He hears Scott shouting at someone, as he hears the door open. "He's taking a rest, he sleeping, what part of that don't you get?"</p><p>He focuses on the beeping of the machine beside him, the feel of the IV on his left hand. Figures he would pass out any moment soon.</p><p>"He's up. Watch me." He froze as he recognise the voice, at the same time the door few open revealing a devastatingly handsome Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can't all be Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotta_ship_em_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta_ship_em_all/gifts), [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> To those whose name appear often enough in my Inbox for me to remember.
> 
> Lidil, 3White_Mage3 and gotta_ship_em_all here's a thank you gift!

It was a moment of pure stupidity. Everyone, it felt like everyone didn't give a damn that Derek Hale was gone. Which wasn't true, but three months after the said werewolf packed his bag and walk out on Beacon Hills, doesn't answer any calls, everyone just pretty much lose hope that Derek would be back.

But not Stiles, because unlike the others, he hadn't called Derek, he hadn't even texted the guy, for the fear that Derek would just ignore him, like he did with everyone else. He knew he belong to the 'everyone else' and not being indirectly rejected by Derek seems to make him feel a little better.

Scott called Derek the other night, and Derek didn't pick up, Scott wouldn't have called if it weren't life or death but Derek was one masterpiece of an asshole and now his dad was on the hospital. Because they had no other choice but to bring anyone who could help.

And now his Dad, his dad was fighting for his Life because Derek Hale couldn't pick the Damn phone up. And Stiles was here, all alone in a hospital room, not sleeping; even though Melissa McCall had told him, she'd come and get him if there's a progress.

He grabbed his phone and thumbed through the contact list, then he pressed call.

He knew what was going to happened, Derek wasn't going to Pick up and he was right. He threw the phone on the bed and slumped on it. What was he going to say anyway? It wasn't Derek's fault, he should be glad Derek got out this town that only brings him down.

He grabbed his phone, planning to call Scott, when the screen lights, Derek Hale's name flash before he accidentally accepted the call.  
He hears the first hello, due to the silence of the room, before he could press the phone to his ear.

"Stiles" he could hear Derek's voice over what he thinks is loud party music.

"Derek" He breaths out. Tension living his body as he listens to the other side. "I- uh didn't mean to uh-"

"Don't hang up." He hears Derek moved through the crowd, as he recognise the voice of people grumbling at Derek for bumping them. The music fades away, and all he can hear is the rhythmic thumping on the bass, and a door closing. "Why'd you call?"

What was he going to say? Why did he call? He wanted to shout at Derek, be mad at Derek, blame him for his father's condition which was unfair because Derek had enough misery as it is. "It's my Dad Derek. We were hunting this, I don't even know what it is but it got to him and I'm here at the hospital. I'm scared and I, I just. Why'd didn't you pick your phone up Derek?"

"I left my phone on the counter, I was looking for someone and didn't notice." Derek said, ignoring the first part of his sentence, of course.

"How are you?" He had to ask because he had to know Derek was doing better, that despite leaving them, Derek was happy. "How's Braeden?"

"I'm fine." Stiles shook his head, of course Derek's fine, being fine is Derek's constant. "I don't know about Braeden."

"What do you mean? Didn't you skip town with her?" Stiles sits up and played with the pillow in his lap.

"She needed a ride out, I was going anyway." Ah so that's what happened. "How's Malia?"

Stiles Snorts.

"couldn't handle the Stiles" he tries to joke.

A few minutes of silence passed and he could just hear Derek's steady breathing. He says "I guess I should let you go, I'm probably putting humps to your plans for tonight."

"Don't be stupid." He could picture Derek's glare. "Have you had any sleep?"

"Nope! Running on caffeine for 37 hours and counting." Stiles said proudly before voice breaking down. "Why isn't he still waking up Derek?"

"You should get some sleep." Derek suggested, and Stiles was pissed as hell. Why was Derek so emotionally constipated, like why would the guy be like that! So cool and collected and fucking calm, like zen bullshit craps. Maybe Derek just doesn't give a damn.

"Why didn't you pick your phone when we called? Why would you ignore us Derek?" Stiles was breathing hard now, tears on the verge of falling. "I- We needed you Derek."

Stiles was sure he was hyperventilating and how convenient that he was on the hospital. His vision was tunnelling, and his hands were shaking.

"Stiles! Stiles!" He thinks he hears Derek panic, like cool calm collected Derek would panic over him, having a panic attack. "Stiles, hold on. Hold the fuck on."

Was the last thing he hears as he passed out.

...

"You can't barge in here like that, this is a hospital." He hears Scott shouting at someone, as he hears the door open. "He's taking a rest, he sleeping, what part of that don't you get?"

He focuses on the beeping of the machine beside him, the feel of the IV on his left hand. Figures he would pass out any moment soon.

"He's up. Watch me." He froze as he recognise the voice, at the same time the door few open revealing a devastatingly handsome Derek Hale.

Two long strides and Derek was on the bedside hovering over him, looming like some kind of dementor. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me over again, I'll fucking rip your throat out."

"You're here." Stiles manages to say because he's cool like that.

Derek slumps on the chair as Scott, Lydia and Isaac crowed Stiles. Scott was saying something about exhaustion and His dad being okay, thank goodness about that one, his dad is awake and Isaac was just making faces at him, like being sick was not in trend, and Lydia was hauling everyone out of the room except for Derek who was still, sitting on his right side, hands inches from his.

"I'm not going out Lydia" Scott says because God bless his best-friends soul. "Why don't you kick him out instead."  
Nodding at Derek's direction.

"Just shut it, I've had it enough with you and Derek." Lydia grabbed Scott's ear. "And Derek, I'm not done with you yet. You need to learn how to pick your phone up, when we're calling, we can't all be Stiles."

With that, their out of the door, he could hear them walking on the corridor.

"What was the about?" Stiles said as he tries to sit up.

"Stay down." Derek commands him like he's a dog. Ha! Dog jokes.

"I'm not a dog you know. You can just sit me and think I'll obey." Stiles said though making no effort to sit. "What did Lydia mean by 'we can't all be Stiles?'"

"Later." Derek shush him. "Keep your eyes close."

"Derek, I'm done sleeping, I thing I sleep 24 hours or something."

"5" Derek supplies.

"I'll get back on Lydia later, where have you been? How come you're here?"

"Nevada." Derek looked at him.

"That's a 6 hour drive." He comments because yeah he's a sucker for law.

"Made it in 3." Derek says as if that would make anyone feel good.

"Derek!" He hits Derek but Derek was fast and caught his hands. Wrapping a hand on his wrist, as of checking for pulse. His breath hitched. "What was Lydia about ?"

Derek looked at him, as if deciding that Stiles wouldn't give the conversation up. "She was tearing me a new one for not picking the phone when the called, for like a million times."

Derek was doing a really good Lydia impression which was really bothering except. "And what? You also didn't pick the phone up when I called."

"Yeah, that's what I told hear, except I also told here it's not that I didn't pick up, I didn't notice the call until the last second." Derek said, as if that would make sense unless.

"Would you have answered?" Stiles had to ask.

"I called back the next second Stiles, I think that's says enough." Derek said.

"Why? Why would you pick your phone now? After months of ignoring? Why not the other day?" Stiles was angry because he couldn't comprehend Derek.

"Are you really that stupid or just incredibly dumb?" Derek says keeping his hand on his wrist.

"Why do you have always have to result to insults?" He fired back. "Why Derek? After three fucking long months!"

"Stiles! Keep the calm down. Lydia was bitching up because she knows, she fucking knows that if it was you, If you would have called instead of them, I would pick the phone up in a fucking heartbeat, no questions asked." Stiles heart stopped, because he couldn't have heard what he thinks he heard right?.

"Wait what? WHAT?"

"You heard me. You weren't the one calling me for the last three months, that's why I didn't pick up. Figured if you really needed me here, you would have." He was fucking seeing Derek in a new light. And it was confusing him and dizzying him.

"I- uh, didn't" know? Think? Call? Stiles didn't know how to start, he knows he has to have question but it's somewhere in the bAckground because it feels like Derek's on to something here, and yet Stiles don't really get it.

"Didn't think I could shut you up." Derek smirks at him, but Stiles was still recovering, did Derek just talked long sentences?

"Wait back up, that's the reason why Lydia was bugging me all this time to call you, instead of wallowing in sadness or whatever?" Derek raised his brows.

"Now, get some rest."

"No nah uh! We are not done talking about this, what ever this is we are talking about because I think we're talking about something really important here and my mind hadn't really caught up with it yet but I'm pretty sure." He grasps Derek hand as it tries to pull way.

"If I kiss you, would that help?" Derek laced their hands together. And Stiles sat up, like pronto. His head rushed.

And it clicked. Like a fucking puzzle piece that's been waiting on him for a while. Like now that he knows, he can see everything, that's why Lydia was telling him to call Derek, that's why Derek would have picked up. That's why Derek was here, now on his fucking bedside and holding his hands.

"Fuck." Because fuck his life, he could have gotten his months ago. And he's just realising things.

"Must be a record, twice I've had you speechless today." Derek stood up.

"Enjoy it while you can, I'm out of it because of exhaustion and I'm pretty -" he hadn't had the chance to finish his sentence because Derek Hale's lips were press against his. Soft and gentle, unlike his imagination of how things would go down, Stiles would imagine their kiss would be after a life or death situation, that calls for frantic 'thank God, we're alive'

Derek put his hands on Stiles's neck his tongue running on Stiles's lower lip, asking for permission, like a fucking gentle man. Stiles gasps hand Derek's waist pulling him close.

Derek sucked on his lower lips before pulling back, pushing Stiles on the bed making him lay down again.

Stiles opens his mouth, he was sure he was about to say something but it fell out to the gutter.

"Third time. I must have done something right." Derek sits back again, reaching for his hand again, because it turns out Derek was a fucking affectionate fucker.

"Derek, I swear to God, if I'm just dreaming, I would hunt you down in real life and bitch about this" he warns because this couldn't be really happening right?

"Just fucking sleep Stiles. I'll be here. I won't leave." Derek assures him.

"No! If this is a dream, I'd go all in now because I don't want to wake up and not have this." He was only half joking but this was the closes he had Derek, he would always wake up. "I need to say things like, I love you and I don't think I'll ever love someone like this again and It scares me how true that is and sometimes I imagine seeing you, and it hurts when you're not there."

Derek squeezes his fingers like really tight as "ouch Derek! That hurts a lot!"

"Guess you're not dreaming then, you idiot." Derek pinch his arm just to emphasise. "Get some sleep."

And Stiles did. If it weren't real, he would just have to wake up miserable right?

...

"You'll wake him up. Keep quite." He hears a voice.

"I told you, keep your voice down!" Someone shouted.

"You're all shouting!" Stiles groans trying to touch his face but a hand was holding his.

"Hey." Derek smiles at him. And Stiles eyes widens.

"Shit, I wasn't dreaming." He mumbles and Derek laughs pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Afraid not."

Scott groans as Derek press a lips on Stiles lips. "Like seriously guys, I'm happy and all but Get a room."

"It's my room Scott." Ignoring everyone except for Derek lips on his hear.

"I love you. Now that you're sure you're awake and all." Derek whispers.

And Stiles's wasn't miserable, not anymore:

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
